


Fake Courting

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, but like courting cause its the victorian era, we need more thornton fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Fake Dating AU cause why the hell not. Tired of being pushed into courting people you cannot stand you and friend John Thornton decide to pretend to be a courting couple
Relationships: John Thornton (North and South)/Original Female Character(s), John Thornton (North and South)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fake Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’m taking the “I’ll do it myself approach with forcing more thornton fics into the world. Also I know very little about the church of england and learned what a vicar was while researching this fic. So very sorry for any inaccuracies.

\--December 16th

“You should ask Miss Latimer to Watson's dinner party on Sunday, John.” Mrs. Thornton informed her son.

John Thornton groaned internally, he had no interest in Miss Latimer or any of the women in Milton for that matter and he wished his mother would stop trying to pester him into relationships. “I will attend the dinner alone Mother.” He answered standing up and putting on his hat, he fancied a walk to clear his head of his annoyance towards his mother and his marriage situation. 

“You need to give these women a chance, John.” Mrs. Thornton called after her son as he left the room.

Mr. Thornton wasn’t paying particularly close attention to where he was going. Just wandering the streets of Milton. His mind could not get away from his mother’s concerns over finding him a wife. He understood carrying on the family name was important but he also would not enter into an arranged marriage with a woman he had no interest in. He wanted to be in love or at the very least be able to hold an interesting conversation with the woman, something that the daughters of Milton’s richest could not do. They all seemed to be trained to silently smile and agree with everything he said and to never think for themselves. While some men certainly wanted that Mr. Thornton most certainly did not. 

John turned the corner and ran straight into you, scattering the parcels you were holding all over the sidewalk. “I do apologize, I-” John had not seen who he had run into at first but once he began his apology and bent down to help you gather your fallen belongings he recognized you. John smiled, “(Miss (l/n)” He said softly. 

“Mr. Thornton. Rather distracted today are we?” You asked standing up with the all the parcels that Mr. Thornton had not grabbed. 

“I...yes I suppose so. I do indeed apologize. Please allow me to help you carry these home as an apology.” John gave you a small smile. 

“Yes, I suppose that would do.” You teased leading the way to your home. You knew Mr. Thornton from church. Your father was the vicar so you attended every service and helped in the duties you were allowed to help with allowing you to meet many of the people in Milton. You were still rather new to Milton and had few friends but you liked to think that given the chance you and Mr. Thornton could be, at the very least he was by far the best person in Milton to have a conversation with. 

After a few minutes of walking you broke the silence, “If I may be so bold as to ask, what distracted you so on your walk today? Is there something I or more likely my father could help with?” 

Mr. Thornton sighed, “You may.” He shook his head, “Though it is nothing you could help with...I am sure by now you have heard the gossip anyways. My mother greatly wishes for me to marry soon and attempts to force me into courtship with the high standing ladies of Milton.”

“Yes, I have heard of that. I do try to avoid all gossip, there are many passages of the Bible warning against the practice. Rarely leads to truth anyways. But I would also be lying if the women of Milton had not informed me that you are ‘the most eligible bachelor in Milton’” you said, dramatizing what you had been told. 

Mr. Thornton chuckled lightly at your dramatization. “Yes, it does seem to be a very popular topic of conversation.” 

“‘Tis understandable, you are young and the owner of a successful business.” You state. 

“Understandable?” He smiled down at you. “Well following logic you also must have a number of suitors then?... I do apologize for the boldness of my words Miss (l/n). I only meant to return a jest.” 

“I know, that is not something you need to apologize to me for, Mr. Thornton. And yes being a vicar's daughter does bring a number of suitors. I suppose you and I are in the same boat when it comes to pursuing any courtship. It annoys my father greatly.” 

“As it does my mother… There is a dinner party coming up on Sunday my mother was running through a list of women I should ask to attend with me.” John said with a slight annoyance in his voice. 

“Mr. Watson’s dinner party? My father has been invited to that. I will tell him to greet you while he is there. He greatly enjoys his philosophical conversations with you.” You state. “And to sympathize with your minor plight, my father is doing the same, except with an upcoming Christmas charity event in York. He wishes me to announce a courtship then...or else he says he will assign me one.” You quietly say the last part. Mr. Thornton did not need to know that detail nor did you really want him to know it. It just slipped out as you sadly said it to yourself.   
“What? An arranged marriage? I did not take your father to be fond of such a thing” Mr. Thornton was greatly surprised by the information. 

You stared at the ground not wanting to look at him. “He fears I am growing too old to find a suitable match.” 

“I… I apologize.” 

“Nothing for you to apologize for Mr. Thornton.” You stated. A deep silence fell over the two of you as you walked. Snow began to fall when you were just blocks from your home. As you approached your door you wondered if you should invite Mr. Thornton in for tea. It would be the polite thing to do to help him warm up before continuing his walk. Once you reached your door you stopped and turned to him. “Would you like to come in for tea? Warm up from the cold a bit? I am sure my father would be pleased to see you.”

“Yes...but first. I have a proposition for you.” Mr. Thornton said nervously. 

“What sort of proposition?” You asked. 

Mr. Thornton looked down at the snow dusted ground as he spoke, only looking at you once he had finished. “Well as we walked I was thinking. I would like to consider you a friend Miss (l/n) and as a friend I wish to help you in your predicament and as we are both in a similar predicament… I was thinking that we could possibly fake a courtship. You could attend Mr. Watson’s dinner party with me and I would attend the Christmas charity with you then afterwards we would break off our fake courtship. It would only last long enough to buy us both more time in the eyes of our parents...Would you be interested.” 

You stood in your doorway staring at Mr. Thornton for a few seconds turning his words over in your head. You were greatly surprised by the proposition but did think it was a rather good idea. “Yes, I agree. But I do believe traditionally you will have to come in and ask my father’s permission in order for it to be believable.” 

“Oh, yes, of course whatever is needed.” He smiled down at you. You opened the door to your home to lead him inside, it was a good thing your father liked Mr.Thornton. 

When John returned home he walked straight up to his mother who was sitting in a large chair in the tea room doing needle point. “Mother, I have just been to Vicar (l/n) home to ask permission to court his daughter Miss (l/n), which he has given. She will be attending Mr. Watson’s dinner party with me.”

Mrs. Thornton stared up at her son for a few moments blinking in surprise. She never would have guessed he would return from his walk having entered into courtship with a woman. “Well she is not the most suitable match, there is very little money to her name but she is very respectable.” She stated before turning back to her needle point.

\--December 19th

Mr. Thornton arrived at your home exactly 1 hour before Mr. Watson’s dinner party. He and your father spoke while you were still upstairs in your room getting ready. After about 20 minutes in the parlour with your father you came down the stairs a dark purple winter dress. Mr. Thornton stood the moment he saw you. “Miss (l/n), you look…” He paused trying to find the words. 

“You look beautiful darling!” Your father exclaimed barreling past Mr. Thornton to give you a hug. “Your first outing as a woman in courtship! I’m so happy for you!” 

You snuck a knowing look to Mr. Thornton as your father handed you to him. “Your father is correct, you look beautiful tonight.” Mr. Thornton said, bowing to kiss your hand. 

“Please now that we are courting call me (y/n).” You smiled. 

“As you wish…(y/n). As long as you call me John.”

“Agreed.” You said looping your arm around John’s as he led you to the carriage. 

Mr. Watson’s home was about fifteen minutes from your own. When you arrived your father exited the carriage first. Then John who offered you his hand as you stepped out. Many of the other guests stared at the two of you as you entered the party. Over the crowd you could hear your father proudly informing everyone that would listen that the ‘wealthy Mr. Thornton of Marlborough Mills had asked to court his daughter.’ You could feel your cheeks growing warm as you walked through the crowd. You leaned over to John and whispered, “I think everyone is getting something new to gossip about this night.”

John quietly chuckled, “Yes, your father is ensuring that.” 

The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly. Any questions about your courtship were answered boisterously by your father or by passing it off as too new for many of the future plans related to courtship. You did receive a few sideways glares from some of the other women at the dinner. Presumably the ones who either wished to be courted by John themselves or for their daughters to receive the honor. You did not pay them much mind. You and John spent the entire night in deep conversation with each other practically ignoring everyone else in the room. Your conversations seemed to cover every topic imaginable from ancient philosophy to outfits of the other guests. You had not spent much time with him before this but you found him to be an exceedingly great conversation partner on any topic you chose thus far. He too seemed to be enjoying your conversations doing his best to turn his attention back to you as quickly as he could whenever someone else spoke to him. This was also the first time you had ever seen him truly laugh, much to your delight.

Your father wished to return home as soon as the last course was finished. You never had been much of one for parties did not mind, except that would mean your conversations with John ending for the night. But John escorted you back to your home in your carriage along with your father and walked you inside. All three of you stood in the entryway for a few moments awkwardly staring at one another before your father broke the silence. “Well, Mr. Thornton it was a pleasure to see you as always. Thank you again for escorting my daughter to the dinner party tonight. I will bid you goodnight now to allow you a few minutes alone together. I will however be right behind this door.” He said, shaking John’s hand and backing into his office and closing the door. 

“Your father is..” John began. 

“I know,” You giggled. 

“Well in any case, I had a wonderful time with you tonight and greatly look forward to our next meeting.” He said bringing your hand to his lips. 

“The Christmas Charity is on the 23rd. I will have my father send over all the information on our own travels in case you want to take the train with us.” You awkwardly informed him. 

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you. I look forward to seeing you then. Goodnight.” He said letting go of your hand and backing out the door. You followed him to the door to close it waving to him before he disappeared into the night. 

\-- December 21st

A sweet smelling breakfast wafted up the stairs to your room. You quickly dressed and rushed downstairs to the delicious breakfast awaiting you. As you reached the kitchen you saw a basket full of cranberry muffins. When you reached for one your hand was smacked away. 

“Those are not for you. At least not yet. You are to take these to Mr. Thornton along with the travel plans your father has prepared for the two of you.” Your mother informed you. 

“John will be at the mill this morning. It would be improper to make a social call to his work.” You argued. 

“Nonsense,” Your mother replied. “If the two of you are to be married it is sensible that you would be familiar with your future husband's business, besides taking him this travel information is more than important enough to dissuade any talk of impropriety.” She tied the letter to the handle of the basket with a ribbon and covered the muffins in a thick cloth to keep them from getting too cold.

“At least he’ll let me eat a muffin.” You grumbled taking the basket and heading out the door towards Marlborough Mills. You would be lying if you said you were not excited to see John again so soon.

You had never been to the mill before. There were pillowy clouds of steam coming from the roof. When you entered for a moment you thought it was also snowing inside before realizing it was only all of the cotton in the air. You look around unsure of which direction to go when you saw Mrs. Thornton. You called for her, she stopped and turned to you with a severe expression on her face before she realized it was you waving her down. 

“Miss (l/n). What can I do for you?” She asked. 

“I am looking for your son, Mr. Thornton. My father sent me to deliver the travel plans for the upcoming Christmas Charity we are to be attending together, and my mother decided to attach a basket of muffins to the delivery.” You answered, practically shouting to be heard over the machines. 

“Oh how nice of her! As you will soon discover my son can be rather forgetful when it comes to eating. I am sure he will appreciate the muffins, he has been in a cheerful mood ever since the dinner party. This way.” She shouted walking past you. 

You followed her through a large room filled with many machines, if she had said anything you would not have been able to hear her. Then she led you up a small flight of metal stairs, knocking on the door of an office before opening it. “John, Miss (l/n) has come to see you.” She informed her son before leaving the room and closing the door behind you. You could finally hear again. 

John stood from his desk the moment he saw you and walked to you taking the basket from your arms. “(y/n). It is a pleasure to see you. What brings you to the mill? Please sit” He added gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Once you were sitting he sat in the other chair beside yours.

“It is a pleasure to see you as well. My father just wanted me to deliver our travel plans to you. They are the scroll attached to the handle of the basket. My mother also wished to send you a basket full of muffins.”

“Well please thank her for me. I have not eaten yet today.” He said removing the cloth from the muffins. 

“Nor have I.” You mumbled. 

John raised his eyebrow at you before reaching into the basket to hand you muffin. “You must break fast with me in that case.”

“Thank you John. It would be my pleasure.” Then you took a bite out of your muffin, then ate a second one. After eating both muffins you decided to ask the question that had been eating at your mind for days. “John, if I may be so bold as to ask, why have you never chosen to court anyone before?”

John stared at you for a few moments before answering. “I had never before found a woman that I liked enough to court. Silly enough I wish to love the woman I choose to marry. At the very least I hoped to find them interesting, good conversation partners but all of the women I was introduced to were not. They would only smile and agree with anything I said, no opinions of their own. It is like talking to a sponge.” 

“We all dream of marrying for love John. ‘Tis not silly in the slightest. It is rather endearing that such an infamous stern man like yourself wishes to marry for love. Although I will admit I have never seen this stern side of you.” You lightly tease him.

“It is impossible to be stern around you” John smiled back at you.

You broke eye contact and stared around the room, everything was perfectly neat except for his desk which was scattered with different papers. “A funny thing. What you wish to find in a woman is what usually turns men away from me. They always say I talk and think far too much. That is why few have asked to court me and the ones who have told me that I would have to stop thinking so much the moment we were married.” You scoffed. “So of course I turned down every one of their offers.”

“As you should have.” John moved to the edge of his chair, coming significantly closer to you. “Your mind is a beautiful thing. No one should ever ask that of you.” Then he lightly placed his hand on top of your. 

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll find someone who holds the same opinions who is willing to court me soon.” You say to yourself. 

John is silent for a few moments. “(y/n)...you found me.”

“Yes but you do not wish to actually court me. This is only to avoid an arranged marriage at a Christmas party.” You say, your voice laced with confusion. 

“When I asked you that I did not know you well enough to realize what a wonderful person you are. I am now asking to truly and properly court you.” John nervously asked. 

“But you said you wanted to marry for…” Then you noticed the sparkle in John’s eyes and remembered his mother’s words from earlier. “Ohhh” You whispered. 

John shyly smiled at you taking your hand in both of his. “I know it has not been very long but (y/n) I do believe I am falling in love with you and given more time my heart would be completely yours.” He moved to kneel on the ground in front of you as you remained frozen in your seat. He gently reached up to cup your cheek, his hand barely brushing against your skin before you leaned into it. “I wish to ask you for the honor of properly courting you.”

You smiled and nodded before whispering “yes.” 

John’s smile lit up the dark office. He leaned closer to you, “I believe this is the quietest I have ever heard you.”

“Mmm don’t get used to it.” You tease, leaning even closer, your noses brushing together. 

“It would be a sad day that I was not able to hear your voice.” He whispered, his lips ghosting across yours. 

“If I may be so bold my dear” You whispered before closing the small remaining distance between your lips.


End file.
